In the past, golfers wore metal or steel spikes since early 1900's, nevertheless, they became banned at many courses, in an effort to improve and maintain the greens. Recently, soft spikes were made of plastic material and they were made as an alternative to many problems associated with metal spikes or cleats. There are many different types of soft spikes and configurations used to affix or retain the spike to the sole of the shoe or the receiver member and have numerous drawbacks.
One example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,615, Korsen, SHOE SPIKE APPARATUS, they claim a plurality of spring fingers affixed to the plate retains the spike member firmly and without lateral movement while providing for quick release and removal. This invention does provide for quick release and removal but, the spike can become unintentionally disengaged with wear.
Another example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,809, Savoie, QUICK-RELEASE SPIKE FOR FOOTWEAR, they claim the spike encounters a quarter of a turn, respectively of 60 degrees, causing the tip of one of the extensions to slide over the edge of the spike opening, providing a locking mechanism. The disadvantage to this invention is a quarter of a turn in the opposite direction can cause the spike to disengage or dislodge and fall out.
Another example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,600, Dassler et al, OUTER SOLE FOR AN ATHLETIC SHOE HAVING CLEATS WITH EXCHANGEABLE SNAP-ON GRIPPING ELEMENTS, they claim a snap-lock arrangement which is composed of an annular rib which engages annular groove thereby fastening is achieved. The disadvantage to this invention is that the annular rib from constant movement can displace the spike, and it would be complicated to manufacture. Finally, another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,593, REPLACEABLE SPIKE FOR SHOES, Turner, they claim the spike is inserted into the receiver chamber until the wings clear. The spike is turned then the retaining ring is slid onto the groove. However, support is accomplished by locking of the wings.
All these examples, show many different ways for retaining spikes to a receiver member or the sole of the shoe such as, spring fingers, sliding over the shoulders, an annular rib, or locking of the wings, however, it would appear to be unintentionally complex for their use, can disengage easily by wear or quick movement of the shoe, and lack firmness and rigidity.